


【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 2

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 虽然但是还是提醒一下这个故事的设定——濑名泉和月永雷都是风月老手。





	【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然但是还是提醒一下这个故事的设定——濑名泉和月永雷都是风月老手。

 

**听见你的声音    Chapter 2**

 

 

by lattice

 

   

月永レオ兀自将他所知的三位老司机作比较。相较朔间凛月的无辜软绵，朔间零的老练风骚，倘若不深交，濑名泉在前两位映衬下尤为给人正直好青年的错觉。而这最为危险与防不胜防，一颦一笑催他卸下防备，却敛不去势在必得的魄力，该说是某股嚣张的气焰还未被年岁阉割——圣诞节当日十一点，昏昏沉沉地，月永レオ如在宿醉中探开眼，始先复苏的是鼻尖冰凉，赫然发现自己身处某人的臂弯，面部贴在对方的choker上。

短促的五秒间，他费力地回溯前夜，记忆终结于自己瘫软在对方怀中，知觉消逝的刹那他看不清对方的面庞，仿佛自己才是近视的那方，唯有令人晕眩的过电般的快意，直直烙在骨髓里。果然是年轻人啊，魄力亦或体力。腰胯的钝痛令他倒吸凉气，他试着钻出活动身体，却被半梦半醒的人条件反射般搂得更紧。

“痛痛痛啦……濑名！”

别妄想挑战年轻人的胜负欲，被箍在怀中的作曲家后悔不迭，自暴自弃地望向天花板。昨夜被情欲烧昏头脑，而今初次打量濑名家，普通的中产别墅，简约的北欧风装潢，墙纸是素净的浅蓝，桌椅皆一尘不染，一同衬得地板上散乱的衣物格外扎眼，如此的不和谐因子昭告着前夜的激烈与狂乱。他寻到令自己苏醒的元凶，濑名旁的手机响个没完，灰发男人紧蹙眉头，呼吸不甚平稳，这都没醒，果然年轻人睡眠质量佳。直至自己枕畔那枚同时响铃加振动，美男终于肯费力地探开眼来瞧他。

“等等，为什么我的内裤——”

会在你头下？不待发问，发觉自己同样枕着陌生内裤。虽说睁眼便见裸体美男的确赏心悦目……

“呃，我现在头脑一片空白，你可以为我解释一下吗？”他拿起震个不停的手机，印象中自己从未设置过振动，“朱樱司？我不认识他，是外星人吗？外星人怎么会知道我的号码！”方才留意到锁屏壁纸，原是濑名的手机，只恰巧与自己同款。

互相枕着对方的内裤与手机，二人面面相觑。

……尴尬，太尴尬了。

 

良久，断线重连——抱歉，月永先生，我接个电话先。默然递过彼此的手机与内裤，是以投桃报李般的默契。对方翻身接电话，他亦艰难地转身，滑动解锁。

“王さま，你……在哪呀？”

——问得好，我也很好奇，我是谁，我在哪。朔间二少头像闪烁，拨了私人号又打工作号，第七个电话才将作曲家唤醒。

“难道说，你真的割了小濑的……”

格外小心翼翼的口吻，又带些试探，鼓足勇气在发问般。

“对！呃不过他又长出来一根。”念及濑名亦在通话中，作曲家放低音量，而二少听觉尤为敏锐，“我怎么听见了小濑的声音？”

“……嗯？”

对方闻声回身，作曲家这才发觉错开了免提——呃，小濑，王さま，你们在哪，听声音怎么像半睡半醒……

“在我家。”

枕边人挂了电话，凑近听筒抢答。

“你们……睡在一起的么？小濑，你还好吗？”

眼见濑名欲言又止，月永レオ一把推开他：“他很好，我一点也不好。”

听筒那畔良久无言，许是信息量过载，大脑正高速运转——哇春宵苦短日高起，那王さま要注意身体。句末尾音黏着一抹特有的意味深长。

“昨晚的节目收获了大好评哦？推特热门榜稳居前三，现在也还没有降呢。什么，王さま丝毫不知情吗？你们两位也太……投入了吧？”

“呃，凛月，或许你愿意听解释吗？”

而对方懒得关心他错漏百出的辩词，总之，你与小濑的组合算是一炮走红了？啊对了，兄长让我提醒你，今天下午三点在他办公室，洽谈进一步合作的事宜……什么，你还要先去趟工作室呀，那四点半如何？放心，兄长时间OK，就算他有事我也会拖住他等你，一切以你为优先，王さま放宽心就好啦。

 

“这样听来，月永先生也不轻松呢？”

濑名双手撑在头后，侧过脸来打量他。略带些睥睨的意味，每每勾起他的胜负欲，后来得知是因对方的近视，戴起眼镜便敛去半分锋芒。

“难道濑名一直以为我很清闲吗？”

他打个哈欠，平心而论单人床足够宽敞，对方亦把唯一的枕头让给自己，念及此略有些心虚：“你不戴眼镜，看起来更赏心悦目些。”

“不戴眼镜就会看不清您，明明月永先生的身体才是最赏心悦目的？”

语气略带嘲讽的外交辞令，一句将他噎得瞠目结舌。喂，别用对付公主大人的那套油嘴滑舌来讨好我——抱歉习惯了，昨晚还算满意吗？

他咂咂嘴回忆，的确称得上食髓知味——不过，濑名你多久没开荤了？他悔于纵欲的代价，捶着酸痛的老腰。

“是谁一直不停地“还要还要”啊？……很久没有了，工作忙，谁有空成天猎艳。明明是月永先生贪心不足，我只能悉听遵命不是吗？”

“什么，我还以为你是成天在酒吧吊漂亮小男孩的类型？”

作曲家歪着头调侃他——月永先生说笑了，我在您心里究竟是怎样的形象啊？

“是能钓到一个排的漂亮小男孩的形象。还有，不是说过不要用敬语吗？”

“那昨晚的‘れおくん’可以吗？”

——随意，只要不是“月永先生”这类口不对心假惺惺的就行。对方默然点头，却不反驳形象设定。工作室Line群组热火朝天，提醒他用个人推转发昨夜工作室官推的预告，却因明了他神出鬼没的习性便不着急催他。作曲家戳进放置一夜的链接，赫然刷出昨夜的合照：他与濑名头戴耳麦端坐桌前，作曲家眼神飘忽，神情尴尬而不失礼貌；对方则笑容可掬，镜头感堪比平面模特——抓拍真不是时机，仿佛自家团队混进电台派来的奸细。他格外不爽地点下转推，划动页面——热门趋势第一位：濑名泉关注了月永レオ。势头猛过Knights落户国内的资讯，绝大多数粉丝兴致高涨，却也不可避免地有反调，正常宣传被指控蹭热度，亦有濑名泉黑粉对此表示不满与忧心，“抱走王さま我们不约”，“请大家多多关注作品”云云，言辞激烈字字泣血，众生百态逗得他发笑。

“对了，濑名，刚刚那个朱……樱——”

难道正是你豢养的奸细？他戳开濑名泉主页，恶狠狠点下关注，坐等“月永レオ关注了濑名泉”力压前一条荣登热门榜首。啧，那是我带的实习生，对方幽幽开口，今年大四，新闻系的。你和くまくん——啊不，你和朔间凛月认识？”

“当然，要追溯到八年前——那时他们兄弟还没闹矛盾，他每天还跟着零犯中二。”

“原来如此，我同他孽缘也相当久了。要说的话，他这些年唯一没变的便是极为敏锐，像只猫。”

——保准对昨晚的一切摸得一清二楚。雪后日光正好，二人赤身裸体躺在床上，沉默一阵，均确信被朔间凛月握住把柄，顿觉不甘。而同枕边人的交集除却昨夜一炮，只余七彩光环朔间凛月，这位得之不易的外交亲善大使。对不住了兄弟，让你成为缓和尴尬的唯一入手点，两位没穿内裤的男人，便煞有其事地围绕朔间凛月互通有无，内容包括且不限于二少的初恋初吻，二少爱穿什么颜色的内裤，谈话愈向纵深愈发投机与热切。所以当初濑名为什么不聊我，多年后作曲家对此多有不满。在当时的情境，难道要聊你的屁股够不够软吗？我也想知道，れおくん为什么不聊我。彼此争斗便放弃醋意，使其沦为千古谜题，随轻叹与会心一笑，携朔间凛月的诸多秘密被涵裹进岁月的尘埃里。

 

当天下午，作曲家扶着酸痛的老腰，在台长办公室见到朔间零旁侧的，丝毫不知自身上午被cue了无数回合的外交亲善大使。趁旁人不备，对方将他拉至一旁，眼神发亮：

“王さま的锁骨是让猫给咬了？”

“嗯。”

“那猫……绝育了吗？”

看来还在挂念某位的人身安全，他叹气：“没有，不然他火气不会这么旺。”

袒露的肌肤被种了几处草莓，浅色衣装映得格外显眼，他也懒得借濑名的化妆品遮瑕。洽谈开幕，催着朔间凛月收起无尽的八卦，其余人视若无睹——察觉到什么亦不敢当面指出。捱到散会，在职工食堂蹭饭，对方的好奇心已濒顶。

“上了，不爱，没感觉。”

他夹起一片象拔蚌刺身，恶狠狠地咀嚼。朔间凛月体贴地为他点了滋补大餐，讶异于他吃相的风卷残云，仍不放弃循循善诱，安利自家电台待遇之好。

“只顾着关心他，你都不同情我吗，凛月？我要伤心了哦？分明我也是你的亲友，他可是我腰酸背痛腿抽筋的元凶。”

“当然同情啊，不然我怎么会给你点补肾套餐呢，刷的还是我的卡。不满意吗？难道需要我给你煮红豆饭？”

“是老男人啦，一把年纪了，红豆饭就免了吧。”

朔间财团旗下职工待遇果真优厚，奶油焗生蚝十分入味，令他赞不绝口。毕竟是男人的加油站、女人的美容院嘛，朔间凛月亦慷慨地为他点了整整一盘——哪里老了，成熟的男人才最迷人，再说王さま分明还不到三十岁呢？说起来哦，你为什么不愿意让他称呼你为“月永先生”呢？

“过于客套了，愈发显得他油嘴滑舌的。我不喜欢圆滑过度的人，会让我感到危险。”

“该说是职业病？他平日里可不是那副模样。他呀，非常口不对心，外人很难参透的——不过，以敬语相称，在床上不会更兴奋么？”

或许……是个有参考价值的好提议，在小恶魔款老司机面前，月永レオ甘拜下风——下次王さま与我早点来，就不用让我破费……不，就不用吃以形补形的痛风套餐了。韭菜、山药、洋葱、枸杞……应有尽有，或者去我家，我为你下厨？王さま上一次回国是两年前，漂泊在外很想念我的厨艺吧？

“山药枸杞炖小鸡？听起来不错，你顺水人情做给濑名吃吧，他吃过你做的饭吗？”

吃过，但他看不上眼，连小濑这样的美食家，都很着迷食堂的炸虾天妇罗——虽然在王さま看来这不算什么，我们的食堂可是应有尽有，想吃什么都能吃到的？

“我明白啦，朔间财团实力雄厚，力图让我也与有荣焉……”

“王さま，没有做好准备吗？长期合作的事情——”

请客的一方终于放弃旁敲侧击。是了，我当然明白——工作室与电台的长期合作，每周六晚黄金档推出一档由濑名泉主持，月永レオ作嘉宾的固定节目。合同时长四个月，期间不得违约。合同签订仪式繁琐无比，不然不会耽搁这样久。

“我以为王さま会不情愿呢？毕竟是你啊，来去如风。”

——我个人非常期待与你共事，但我知道你讨厌被规则束缚。朔间凛月放下筷子，双手略局促地交握。

“……安心吧，凛月。毕竟我现在啊，肩负许多人的饭碗呢。”

半工半读酒吧驻唱亦难维持温饱的日子早已是过往。站得愈高，愈要不得已地瞻前顾后。更甚地，平心而论他认可濑名的业务能力，不抵触与其长久合作。昳丽的容貌令人心旷神怡，连带着对未知的灵魂产生好奇，渴望对他的缪斯一探究竟。

“虽然听起来像flag，但还是，很感谢你能同我们合作，王さま。”

——目前又是唯独小濑不知呢，但你同他很合拍，他应该不会拒绝啦。得到确认的朔间凛月神色和缓，话题重归濑名泉。断然拒绝濑名留他午餐的好意，大义凛然地穿好衣裤，蹬上皮鞋走出黑老大风范，一瘸一拐迈出大门的英姿，就连凛月看了都会心动，风一般的男人，是从不回头的——是啦是啦，不愧是王さま呀，朔间凛月咬着吸管，附和他颇为自豪的陈述。工作号铃声响起，未知号码来电，与友人共进晚餐时，私人号他向来不接的，“喂？”

“是我。”

说曹操曹操到。莫名的心虚袭来，月永レオ重读：“哪位？”

“……濑名。”

“哦，是上午和我聊凛月高中时代泡过几个妞的先生。”

暂不顾满面黑人问号的朔间凛月，老司机的牌面不可丢，他清清嗓，气沉丹田，开口便洪亮：“顺便一提，我正在与魔法少女律酱共进晚餐。”

而对方完全无意探究律酱是哪位魔法少女，“你把钱包落在我家……”

“啊咦哦啊？……哦对，我昨晚和你第一发后，的确去找棒棒糖了来着。”

棒棒糖？无端进化为魔法少女的朔间凛月比划手势对口型——橘子棒棒糖味的condom好闻吗？

“比起这个，你怎么知道我的电话，外星人告诉你的吗！”他怒目圆睁瞪向朔间凛月，“还是说，某些黑色皮毛的不详猫——”

“……实习生打听到告诉我的。有空来我家拿，顺便一提下周工作日我全天加班，所以最好今晚。”

电话咔嚓挂断。什么叫“聊过凛月高中时代泡过几个妞的先生”，你们同床共枕聊了一上午的我？朔间凛月哑然，向他投来哀怨一瞥。

“我们只是简单探讨，还说到凛月其实最喜欢哥哥了。唉，想到我妹妹，她居然喜欢濑名，我就难过。”

朔间凛月半只鲍鱼刚送入口，转瞬噎在嗓子眼。海鲜宴所剩无几，作曲家起身，律酱你真是我们的丘比特，爱你呦，呜啾~向猛灌白水的魔法少女抛去飞吻后，跳着冲出大楼。手机屏闪烁，显示为“濑名”的短讯，传来他家的详细方位，简明扼要。分明不过数百米，是太瞧不起我的方向识别能力了吗？白日里市政在雪中辟出小径，顾不得是否结冰，他小心循着昨夜步伐，日后亦逐字将其输入至私家车导航。

——寥寥数字，却是通向心脏的指南与密钥。

 

 

而在市政的化雪车尚未布置到位的雪夜，距钟声奏响尚有时辰，他尾随濑名泉，一脚深一脚浅，猝不及防踩到冰面，向前一头栽进雪里。

“小心一点啊？月永先生，不如我和您一起走。”

圣诞礼花蓄势待发，月永レオ仰头，吐息的白雾间递来一只手，拔萝卜般将他从雪中拎起。霎时如少女漫画中的媚俗桥段，焰火提前升空盛放，彗星般拖着金灿的尾穗，淋淋漓漓自濑名身后的天幕倾泻而下。

拂去黏附的雪花，小心地将他护在怀内。只当摔跤与焰火皆是小插曲，无视他的怔神径直向前，格外自然又坦荡荡。而上一次被人关怀备至地拥住，又是何时的事？不待他回忆，指纹锁解开，他被抵在玄关的墙壁，迎上灼灼的注视，穿透镜片烧至五脏六腑，直直牵回他的遐思。

“濑名，好心急啊……”

——我忍了整整一晚，等得心焦，月永先生。咫尺内，对方撩开他散乱的额发，轻喃着真是漂亮。

“我就料到你是这般不安定。”

月永レオ浅笑，不如说之后每一秒早被我写入规划了，就这么按捺不住吗，漂亮的年轻人？

“唯独在您面前会如此。”

面颊被双手捧起——至少今夜，请允许我心甘情愿步入您的圈套……可以吗？

瞧这志得意满的神情，必定想大展拳脚彰显一番作为。许是濒临年关加班过度，年轻人的问询低沉喑哑，目中的期盼胜却烈火骄阳，不畏一切的渴念正冲撞牢笼，流丽的湿润仍是沁凉的薄荷甜香。这副舍弃身段与自持热切索求的模样，愈发像极原先的自己，令作曲家凭空生出几分怜爱，促着他抚上蜷曲的灰发。而若得不到全然的笃定，一切注定难以为继，他艰难吞回包罗万象的一句好，恍惚间险些松弛所有驻防。

“说具体点，濑名想要什么？”

月永レオ立起膝盖，剐蹭对方腿间早将紧绷的西裤撑出褶皱的那根，斜睨着粗计斗志昂扬的肉棒的分量，是足以令他满意的尺寸。

“如果是想用这个插入我、贯穿我……我相当期待你能做到什么地步，好奇你能给予我惊喜的分量——”

身为创作者的作曲家以灵感为食，自然上不封顶。年轻人会意，敛下眉眼，猫咪般舔吻额顶，薄荷因子的侵袭雨滴般繁乱细密。逼仄的三寸空间内，饱满的果实逢上舟车劳顿的旅人，牙尖轻咬表皮，亟待将汁液嘬干。一手扒去他的羽绒服，另只手为他掀开套头毛衣，协助幼童换衣般的自然，仿佛一切尽在掌握的熟谙，却没料到作曲家毛衣里还有几件，头卡在领子中几度拔不出，手忙脚乱好一阵，月永レオ几近背过气去，最终挣脱毛线的桎梏，大口喘着气，来不及慨叹死而复生的庆幸，对方却瞧着他的模样笑了场：

“噗……金毛狮王。”

怎么，濑名有什么不满吗？遭受挑衅的金毛狮王牙齿咬得咯咯响，诅咒着令他出糗的毛衣与静电——不，很漂亮。灰发男人收敛笑意，吻过鼻尖嗅过鼻翼，情动的火苗盘旋在唇前，逶迤着流连迫近那处禁地，迟疑着再次征询。在彻底缴械投降前，作曲家拾起岌岌可危的信条，打断对方的炫技：

“kiss，绝对不可以。”

——好，好。本以为会招致顽抗，没料到对方甘愿舍下那些骄矜，低眉善目地笑，以哄骗小朋友的语气，在面颊烙下浅浅一吻。另只手逡巡腰际，轻易弹开皮带暗扣，指尖冰凉却如栽火，这簇火便自小腹燃起，一路摧枯拉朽——居然是拉链式情趣内裤，灰发男人调笑道，作曲家先生真是时刻准备猎艳呢。

“这样说我就风评被害了！我只是时刻准备逢上我的缪斯，今天好巧不巧遇见了你……呜！”

他鼓着脸反驳，即刻无气力挽回风评——恰巧我喜欢我的床伴为我这样穿。单手将拉链扯到底，探入其间攫取冬日里珍贵的热气，捉住尚且半硬的那根，大力揉弄不安分的欲望，纤长的指尖将其合围，带薄茧的指腹刻意蹭过前端，便见其可怜巴巴淌着泪，与掌心咕啾地合奏，是将他的身体视作了琴键，演绎出琳琅的乐声。肉身正被陌生的漂亮男人试探着读透，后者趁他不备蹲下身来——若关闭收音机，小有名气的主持人正于幕后捧起他的性器细细端详，钻研着如何方能将他送抵云巅，更甚的，在世人不为人知的一隅，这位不可一世的傲慢男人正竭力将露水情缘的性器往口里吞咽。

“不，濑名……哈啊，嗯……！”

舌尖稳稳托起前端，再灵巧地钻入沟壑来舔舐，双手熟练地上下套弄，几下便近乎将作曲家击碎。视觉冲击与心理愉悦糅在一同，是滋养灵感的佐餐。四肢干燥冰凉，性器却感湿润与灼烧。腿根不住地颤栗，腾升的快意催着他抓扯那头灰发，本能地小幅摆胯，情迷意乱地浪叫，逐而连魂魄一同抽离，一滴不漏地入肚，皆化为对方的所属物。

作曲家颓然地倚在门上，始才发现自身被剥得精光，对方却只被他解开腰带。刚进门便如此，好巧不巧逢上濑名泉，老司机今日注定在此翻车——是栽在他手上了啊。吞过精液的男人吮吸他淌着蜜的肌肤，时而急骤时而温吞，人生中所获的为数不多的几分温存，令他幸福得恍惚晕眩，往后的时日中重温，无数次赐予他自始便被深爱的错觉。每一处细胞与毛孔皆被好好照拂，观感便出离敏锐，腕表与choker剐蹭肌肤冰冰凉，唤醒知觉复苏欲望。

“戴这些花里胡哨的劳什子——虽然相当适合你就是了。”

许是为旗开得胜而洋洋得意，年轻人疏忽戒备，而猫科动物可以被打败，却无法被驯服——他张口抿住对方的耳垂，舌尖勾勒耳钉的轮廓，引得对方闷哼一声，由此多少夺回些主动权。

“你长得漂亮，声音好听，手法老道。下面那根看起来不小，就是不知技术如何。单凭前面那些，就不知把多少人前仆后继牵到床上了。”

“彼此彼此，作曲家先生。”绯色洇在年轻人眼尾，“您现今的这副模样，被不少人在类似情境中夸过吧？真是淫荡呢，之类的。”

“那是当然。”身经百战的作曲家挑起眉，“你会让我满足吗，狂妄的年轻人？你大概还不曾失手吧？你心心念念的这具身体，可比一般人难讨好得多，我啊，是很难取悦的——”

“哦？是吗？作曲家先生真是精通于如何挑逗我，换言之激怒我呢。不妨亲身体验一番，如何？”——那作曲家先生，您想在哪里被我干？实践方能出真知，濑名将他抱起，后背抵上门，揉弄他丰润饱满的臀瓣，舔嘬他鼓涨粉嫩的乳首。一丝不挂的作曲家下巴被捏起，腰肢亦被握住，自投罗网的猎物呈现出性事的预备态，估量着现今的体位会被那根干到最深，双腿不由兴奋地夹紧男人的腰——换言之，还能忍到床上吗，月永先生？笑靥愈发深切，眼睛眯作两道弧，分明用着谦恭的敬语，却仍敲响危险迫近的警钟。

“这里是濑名家，你比我清楚得多吧？”

作曲家整个人渴求到微微颤栗，自知灵魂早已先于肉身楚楚地等候，便舍却娓娓道来的陈辞。在哪里都一样，但在此之前……

“把地暖温度再调高一些，如何呢，濑名？”

畏寒的橘猫眨眨眼，附上灰发男人的面颊轻啄一口。

 

惊叹于绝佳的身体契合度，至此弥留在以色蛊惑对方心神的阶段，二人一拍即合，择了个良辰吉日交换体检报告，而后与合同同期定下维持身体关系的契约。并非白纸黑字，却极为正式恳切，附加条款最为注目——

万万不可爱上对方。

濑名对此不解，月永レオ表示年轻人你终究还是个弟弟，这是本人吸取经验教训后的上上策。若要使肉体关系稳定而长久，便要排除真实恋爱中的诸多不安定因素，省去麻烦事，至简则至纯嘛。同赏心悦目的床伴纵情声色沉湎肉欲，不失为人生一大乐事，而他晓得濑名的忙碌，便不曾主动联络第二夜。自朔间凛月处听闻，为三档节目近两周内的录播，濑名已连着五天五夜加晚班，吃住都在单位。

“他还骂小朱太拼命，他自己才是真的拼命三郎，又喜欢事事一人扛，作为导播的我都看不下去了。”

顶着熊猫眼的朔间凛月单手开启一罐黑咖啡，融化般有气无力瘫在餐桌上，“这个特供那个特辑，相比之下996算个屁。什么大小节日假期，不存在的。对媒体工作者而言，全是地狱。”

月永レオ不知二少的职权范围，只知朔间零有培养其为接班人的打算，自身想要隐居二线提前退休生活，因而有意让胞弟熟悉各部门工作，哪里缺人手便指使其见习，摆明了讲便是——朔间凛月像块砖，哪里需要哪里搬。

“早知道被当免费劳力压榨，我才不来投奔他——王さま呢，临近新年，你那边周转如何？”

历经辛劳的前期筹备，现已步入正轨，至少每日八小时睡眠能保证，他亦不是爱压榨下属的上司。月永レオ思前想后，决定不在气若游丝的亲友面前拉仇恨。

“我这边……说起来，凛月，我记得每逢年关你家都会遍布奇怪的人，那么今年要不要试试换个过法，来我家里坐坐，陪我父母聊聊天，体察民情领略人生百态？”

——呼啊~我没有档期。咖啡不曾入口，不时又入了梦。也罢，作曲家为友人披了件衣物，并放弃让其假扮自己男友的计划。

 

没错，假扮男友。人到中年，难免不被催婚，便连他这样早早出柜的，也被念叨着尽早找个共度一生的好伴侣——虽他发誓这辈子都不会再抱如此不切实际的期望，而这亦是母亲将他传唤回家的缘由之一。自身回国发展的决意，多少也受了家人的左右，父亲近年来身子骨不甚硬朗，有提前退休的打算，虽父亲仍不认可他，但整个家的的确确是需要一位顶梁柱的。

父母不再年轻，妹妹年龄尚小，现今他衣锦还乡，家人间也算彼此有个照应。想来十八岁离家后，已有十个年头不曾同家人迎新年。与可爱的小琉可共度，亦是极富纪念意义的头一遭。除夕下午，作曲家在厨房帮母亲置备年夜饭，父亲自公司返家，进门的一瞬母子皆噤声，卡碟三秒后对话无痕接续，却皆有些不自然。

“可算知道回来过年了？”

满溢斥责的言辞，语气却淡淡的。作曲家松了口气，这便是他老人家独有的欢迎方式，至少不是辱骂儿子是不中用的白眼狼。一物降一物，若论什么能让腰缠万贯天不怕地不怕的作曲家油然生畏，世间唯他父亲莫属。他回身，恭恭敬敬地问好，父亲俯身换鞋，并不怎样回应。

“他呀，刀子嘴豆腐心……老头子倔得很，你别放心上。比起这个，铃木阿姨家的儿子今年三十二岁了——你可能没印象了，毕竟你八岁时我们就搬家了。他目前在外企当主管，有车有房薪水可观，况且铃木阿姨很发愁的，他也是……小时候你总被人欺负，他还帮你出过头呢。我们两家也算知根知底，你爸爸也默许。年后如果你有空，不如找个时间，我们两家一起聊聊？”

——虽某个词仍讳莫如深，而态度已较预计中和缓，他一面由衷庆幸，一面满腹搜刮编造理由逃避相亲。近年来探亲亦是来去匆匆，家人同坐叙旧的记忆被年岁消磨得斑驳锈蚀。围坐茶几前听电视中漫才艺人的笑话，剥好的橘子是剔透的橙，一切正是他所怀念的尴尬与温存。拥有相同发色与眸色的妹妹端坐在桌前，后背不自然地绷直。他为之梳着头发，起初相当不情愿，他执意便只得由了他。随年岁渐长同他未免疏离，见他远道而归，只在母亲的催促下怯怯喊声哥哥。仿照模板养得温柔可亲，略有些早熟，却愈发谨小慎微，显而易见是下一位大和抚子。犹记牙牙学语时，每逢他离家远游，她还会踉踉跄跄地扑来，环住他的小腿，哭着说“哥哥不要走”……念及往事愈发慨叹岁月不等人，兀自埋怨为何不珍惜消逝的旧时光。

“妈妈，泉哥哥的节目要开始了。”

——好啊，我们一起听吧？母亲抚上她的头。而今似是唯有聊到濑名泉，妹妹方才有些近于同龄人的感情波动。

“说起来，我们学校的女孩子，全在谈论哥哥和濑名哥哥上的这档节目。”

“那她们知道圣诞特辑的嘉宾正是你哥哥吗？”

只告诉了最亲近的朋友，女孩羞赧地笑着——琉可有这么厉害的哥哥，难道不自豪吗？还是说哥哥的光环全让主持人给掩盖了啊！……总而言之，明天哥哥还会同他一起上节目，一定把你的心意传达到，让你成为全世界最幸福的妹妹。许是她不喜注目与张扬，若要成为妹妹心之所向的骑士长，目前看来道阻且长，他正为此艰苦卓绝地努力，却让濑名轻易沾光，未免忿忿。

“同你搭档的播音员，是那位濑名吗？我那天跟着你妈和你妹听了那档音乐节目，你可别小瞧他。”寡言少语的父亲放下报纸，难得插话，“他做的时评我很中意，见解犀利独到，剖析深入透彻，我们好几位同事都爱听。”

——即便他哪天不当播音员，照样能在其它领域做出成绩。同他合作时，多学习人家的优长，例如稳重、博学、思考能力。作曲家被斥得灰头土脸，愈发感到这位“别人家的孩子”，吸引力早不局限于八至八十岁女人的范畴。虽不愿承认，但却是货真价实的——

月永收割机。

   

   

   

   

TBC.

   

   

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 金毛狮王、魔法少女律酱、以形补形壮阳套餐，都是前几天和鸽鸽聊天时候她的提供ww  
> 2\. 大家有没有觉得本章的结尾很突兀，的确是的。月永收割机这段之后原本无缝衔接了一辆小破车，因为字数超过了于是放到第三章。那就顺便预告一下第三章的内容吧，大约会是80％的车+20％的感情戏（终于要开始写感情戏了么）  
> 3\. 其实到目前阶段，濑名泉和月永雷互相之间是有强烈的好感存在，月永雷之所以说自己“不爱、没感觉”，那是为了在朔间栗面前捍卫自己的老司机形象（）  
> 4\. 一个不算剧透的剧透：相信大家也能看出来，这个故事中的濑名泉总是表现得无懈可击，月永雷苦于找不到他的任何弱点。而在日后他们的相处中，濑名泉会主动将自己完美的盔甲一片片卸掉，抽丝剥茧般（唯独在月永雷面前）呈现出不完美但最为真实的一面。  
> 5\. 很抱歉这一章咕了挺久，原本打算放进这章的小破车实在太耗费心神了。感谢大家的支持，如果还算喜欢的话希望可以收到评论w


End file.
